


Swimming

by HanaHimus



Series: Ficlet A Day - August [1]
Category: Persona | Revelations Persona
Genre: Gen, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Reiji isn't the best at swimming.





	Swimming

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm trying to write a small ficlet for every day of August. I give myself a character and a word and go from there. 
> 
> I might not post all of them on ao3, but who knows. Reiji ones will be posted for sure. 
> 
> Day 1: Reiji - Swimming

It wasn't hard to see that Reiji wasn't the best swimmer around. Partially due to never really doing it and partially due to always sinking instead of floating. That was why he avoided it whenever he could. Sometimes, though, that wasn't an option.

That was the case when he finally made some friends, at least. It was hard to tell a friend no when they begged you to go swimming. Or maybe he was just weak to the people he loved…

Well, either way, he was currently doing his best to stay afloat while Masao and Hidehiko swam circles around him. This was a big mistake.

“You've barely moved, Reiji!” Hidehiko grinned. “What's the matter? Some sea creature got your leg or something?”

“Yeah, c'mon Kido!” Masao put a hand on Reiji’s back. “It's not gonna be fun if you just sit there all day.”

“I'm not actually that great at swimming…” He shook his head.”You guys are lucky I even came.”

“Really?” Masao blinked. “Huh, I just kinda assumed you'd be good at it…”

“Ditto, but…” Hidehiko threw an arm around his shoulders. “I could help you get better! I don't usually offer to spread my mastery to scarier people like you, but… I'll make an exception for a friend.”

“...I don't know if I'm insulted or not.”

“You shouldn't be insulted!” Hidehiko shook his head. “Be flattered! Flattered!”

Masao leaned closer to Reiji, holding up a hand as if to block his voice from Hidehiko. “Be insulted.”

“Mmhmm…”

“Hey!”


End file.
